In Dreams
by Recca
Summary: Inu-Yasha has always wanted to be with Kikyo, but be careful what you wish for...Ch. 7 and Epilogue are now up. Inu-Yasha must return to the dream world and convince Kikyo to return to Kagome's soul. Will it work? Or will Inu-Yasha be trapped foreverThe e
1. Prologue: A Premonition

Inuyasha-In_dreams(prologue)

Note: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi / Shonen Sunday do, and I am in no way making any sort of profit from it. 

More notes: I am not entirely sure if this coincides with the manga or not. Please be open-minded when you review it, and enjoy. Also, I apologize to Miroku fans, as I couldn't fit him in this one.

In Dreams…

An Inu-Yasha Fanfiction by Recca_kun ([hanabishi_recca@msn.com][1])

Prologue: A Premonition 

  
Inu-Yasha watched over the campsite, as the party went to sleep. Shippo, who had apparently decided Inu-Yasha's leg would make a great pillow, was snoring loudly. 

"Feh. This kid sure is loud for someone so small." Inu-Yasha mused. "If this kid keeps me up all night, I swear…" he said with a clenched fist for emphasis. He scooted over, placing a hand under Shippo's head to keep it from hitting the ground. Inu-Yasha _really_ didn't feel like dealing with an angry kitsune this late in the evening. 

Inu-Yasha's gaze next fixated itself on Kagome. 

__

Kagome…

She was smiling serenely. While awake, she was a spunky girl with attitude that Inu-Yasha loved to hate; (Or perhaps, hated to love) but now, she was an angel, her smile making the whole world seem like a better place. She was still in her School Uniform, with her knees tucked into her chest, like a cat's. 

And yet, it still hurt him. Kagome was exactly like her… like Kikyo. Not just in looks, but in spirit as well. Inu-Yasha knew it wasn't a coincidence, as much as he wished it were. He tried to separate himself from her at every chance he got. But she just kept pressing him, and it was becoming harder and harder every day, as he found himself waning to stay by her side, and lose himself in her mind.

Tonight, he would do just that.

   [1]: mailto:hanabishi_recca@msn.com



	2. Chapter 1: Promises

Chapter 1: The Need

Chapter 1: Promises

Inu-Yasha woke up in a tree, on a hillside. Obviously, the first thing he wondered, was how the hell he got up there to begin with. He looked around. This seemed to be the only tree in sight. He was surrounded by rolling hills; the grass tumbled in waves across the scenery, blowing in the breeze. It was not quite high noon yet, the weather was pleasant, and there was not a cloud in the sky. 

"Wait…" he told himself. Where were Kagome and Shippo? He began calling out for them. Using a more conversational tone at first, but it became louder and louder as he got more frantic. He jumped down from the tree, and whirled about frantically for his friends. There, however, by the base of the tree, was Kagome.

The first thing he needed to do before he spoke to her was to build up his "tough guy" wall. He had to make sure that he made it sound like he was not worried at all about where she was, or how he got in the tree in the first place.

"So _there_ you are!" He began, using a seemingly annoyed sounding voice. "Where have you been, anyway? That's pretty rude of you to not answer my calls, isn't it? I mean, not that I was worried or anything, but still…" 

He choked on his own words. The person he was speaking to had on a white gi, with a red garment to cover waist and legs. She wore sandals on her feet, and had a quiver and bow over her back. 

"I've been waiting for you, Inu-Yasha." She stated plainly. 

"K…" Inu-Yasha stammered. "Kagome…? If this is some sort of joke, it's not funny…"

"You needn't worry about the girl." The woman stated plainly. "She's asleep, safely and soundly. Let's just talk for now, Inu-Yasha. You have no idea, how much I've missed you."

Inu-Yasha's color flushed from his face. "Then you're, Kikyo?" He asked. 

The woman laughed. "Of course I'm Kikyo, you silly!" she exclaimed. "And you have no idea how much I've missed you…" she said in contrast with he first statement.

"Kikyo…" Said Inu-Yasha, still in shock. "It…it wasn't me who killed you. It was…"

Kikyo slowly walked up to Inu-Yasha, and placed a lone finger on his trembling lips. 

"Shh…" she commanded softly. "We are here, together now. None of that matters anymore." She walked back to her spot underneath the tree, and patted the ground next to her. "Have a seat, Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha trembled at first, then slowly strode next to Kikyo and sat down.

Kikyo put her arm around Inu-Yasha, then rested her head upon his shoulder.

"She smells so sweet…" Thought Inu-Yasha. Indeed, this woman really _was_ Kikyo. Everything about her is the same is it always was. Her serene smile, as she rested on his shoulder. Her beautiful eyes, as she stared out towards the horizon. Her hair, that swayed in time with the rhythm of the wind. Inu-Yasha, returning Kikyo's love, put his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you remember, Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo asked, reminiscing of old days. "Do you remember, how I would always foil your plans to take the Shikon, but then at the end of each day, we'd sit here and talk, just like this?" 

Inu-Yasha gazed at her longingly and smiled. "I do. I missed those days…I missed having someone who understood me, Kikyo. I missed _you." _Kikyo sighed and smiled complacently. "I feel the same way Inu-Yasha. But as I said, let's not talk about it. It doesn't matter how long we've been apart, now. We are together. Just you and I. And that's the most important thing in the world."

Inu-Yasha gazed into her eyes. "Kikyo…" he said. "Inu-Yasha…" his love replied. They gazed into each other's eyes, and slowly embraced. Inu-Yasha slowly became one with his lover, their hearts both beat in time, both of them never wanted to let the other one go.

"Inu-Yasha…" said Kikyo after their embrace. "What is it Kikyo?" replied Inu-Yasha. "I…I need you to promise me something…something very important to me." Inu-Yasha smiled. "Of course. Anything you want, Kikyo." He said. "Then…" began Kikyo, shaking. "If you really mean that…please. Please promise me you'll never leave me again." She pleaded. It was obvious she was crying. "Please! Promise me! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Inu-Yasha smiled. He took his hand, and brushed away Kikyo's tears. "Hey, now." He said. "Since when did you ever cry?" Kikyo's cries were reduced to sniffles. "Of course, Kikyo." Said Inu-Yasha. "I promise. I promise to stay with you always."

"Inu-Yasha…" said Kikyo. Then, she burst into uncontrollable tears. She hugged Inu-Yasha tightly, and pressed her face into his chest. Inu-Yasha took Kikyo into his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked. "What did I do?" Kikyo looked up at his face. "Huh?" said Kikyo, smiling. "Oh, it's not you…I…I'm just so happy…" she said between tears of joy. "I love you, Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha began to cry softly as well. "I love you too, Kikyo…"

By now, it was sunset. Inu-Yasha and Kikyo sat under the tree together; Inu-Yasha with his arm around Kikyo, and Kikyo with her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder. They watched the sunset together, and slowly, Inu-Yasha began to forget about Kagome and Shippo. 


	3. Chapter 2: Comatose

Chapter 2: Comatose 

Chapter 2: Comatose 

Shippo woke up in a cold sweat. "Whew. What a horrible nightmare…" He surveyed the campsite, making sure that no ghost or goblins from the nether regions of his mind were able to follow him here. 

"It was just a dream, then." Sighed Shippo. And then he went back to bed.

Or _tried_ to go back to bed, anyway.

Shippo didn't like dreams; his philosophy behind the idea being that the only ones you even remember are nightmares, and if you happen to actually be having a good one, you wake up and find it was all fake. He tossed and turned, thinking that the reason he couldn't sleep had to do with comfort. Unfortunately, if it was, it would be far easier to deal with than the real truth. He was too scared to sleep.

His gaze just happened to fixate itself on Inu-Yasha, sleeping soundly. Shippo had decided that it would be best to tell someone about the dream he had, and then to put it to rest. He slowly crept up to the half-youkai, making certain even the smallest tiptoe made no sound. He didn't want to wake him until he had completely thought about what he would. Say. 

"Uh…Inu-Yasha?" He began. "I, uh… had a bad dream. Can I tell you about it?"

There was no response. "Okay, then!" said Shippo. "So anyway, I was in this big cave all alone, and I used my fox-fire to see what was going on, and then it turned out there were a ton of monsters in the cave! Really big ones, with beady eyes and sharp teeth! So I tried to change into something to fight them or scare them off, but for some reason, my powers weren't working! So I started running! But it seemed like the cave went on forever and ever! So I kept running and running, but I never reached an exit! Then, there was this big cliff at the end, and I tried to stop running before I hit the cliff, but I couldn't! So I fell and fell, and before I hit the ground, I…"

Inu-Yasha was still out like a light.

"Inu-Yasha, are you listening to me?" Shippo demanded angrily. "Hey, wake up! WAKE UP!" Shippo was now tugging at Inu-Yasha's hair, and pulling his robes. "I saaaaaaaaaaaid…WAKE UP!" He demanded again. He was obviously angry now. He may have been just a child, still, but Shippo didn't like being snubbed. 

He began frantically slapping Inu-Yasha in the face, his palm striking the youkai's face with each syllable he shouted.

"WAKE-UP, I-NU-YA-SHA!" Still nothing. He was dead to the world. 

Shippo darted around the campsite, looking for anything that might wake the half demon up. He spied a small pond not 20 feet away from his current location. "Heh heh heh…" he chuckled evilly.

********

Shippo Returned with his cupped hands full of water. He pulled them back, then flung them at the sleeping youkai's head. Water droplets splashed all over Inu-Yasha's face. It dripped from his hair onto his brow, and from his brow, onto his clothes. "Got 'im!" cheered Shippo. "Man, he's gonna be really mad…"

But he wasn't mad. He was still asleep. 

Shippo was scared now. Even more so than when he was having the nightmare. He stared at Inu-Yasha's blank face. He looked frantically for any signs of life at all. But Inu-Yasha wouldn't wake up.

"Inu-Yasha…" choked Shippo. "T-this isn't funny. Please…please wake up…" Inu-Yasha gave him the same, lifeless face. "INU-YASHAAAAAAAA!" Shippo screamed. Still nothing. Shippo rested his head on Inu-Yasha's chest, and began sobbing. "Please…" he begged. "You've got to get up! You've just got to!" he pleaded hopelessly. "Inu-Yasha…." He started again. "I…"

__

He can't hear you, now.

Shippo whirled around frantically. "Who's there?" he asked the faceless voice. 

A lone figure stepped out from the shadows of the night. He was tall, and had long silver hair. He wore a jagged piece of armor over his shoulder, and wore a white coat that looked like it was made out of some sort of fur. 

"He is lost. He will never wake up." The figure spoke. 

"You!" screamed Shippo. "Sesshomaru!"


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations

Chapter 3: Revelations

Inu-Yasha sat upright like a bolt of lightning. Kikyo was at his side in seconds. 

"What's wrong?" She asked frantically. "Inu-Yasha, what is it? You don't look so well…" Inu-Yasha was in a cold sweat. "They're in trouble." He said blankly. "Kikyo, I'm sorry. I have to go." Inu-Yasha stood up and started walking. 

"_No!"_

The scream had come from Kikyo. "Inu-Yasha, no! You promised! You promised not to leave me!" She fell to her knees and began weeping. Inu-Yasha dropped to the ground as well to comfort her. 

"I know that, Kikyo. But they need me! Kagome and Shippo! They're in danger, I can tell!"

"But you don't know that!" Kikyo protested. "It's just your imagination! You promised!" She began sobbing louder. "You promised to never leave me alone! Stay! Please…" 

Inu-Yasha wasn't entirely convinced. "B-but…" 

He looked into Kikyo's sad, longing eyes, terrified of what he would decide to do. Her sad eyes, like crystals, held the answer. 

"…Alright." He sat back down. "I'll stay with you, Kikyo. Forever."

********

"What could you possibly want?" Asked Shippo angrily. Sesshomaru, cockily resting his hand on his hip, gave a chuckle.

"I've been following you." He began. "Waiting until you dropped your guard, so I could take the Shikon shards. I knew this would happen, eventually…"

"What?" said Shippo. "You knew what would happen?" 

"This." Said Sesshomaru, gesturing toward the lifeless Inu-Yasha and Kagome. "I knew this would happen. Don't you see?" Shippo shook his head. "Then I guess I'll have to explain it to you. Inu-Yasha is in Kagome."

"Huh?" said Shippo blankly. "I...don't get it…"

"Fine." He said. "It's like this: you may not be entirely familiar with Inu-Yasha's complex, but a long time ago, he was in love with a…" he shuddered to brace himself for the next word, a word he found disgusting. "…a human. A girl named Kikyo. But she died on the day he was sealed." He paused. "Ever since that day, it is clear he want's nothing more than to be with Kikyo. I will give my brother this, he is strong, as it is plainly obvious he has lost the will to live ever since that day." 

Shippo took a moment to let that sink in. "Okay. Fine. But that still doesn't explain why they won't wake up!" Sesshomaru glared. "I was getting to that, you little wretch." He paused, seeing if Shippo was ready to listen again. Satisfied, Sesshomaru continued. 

"Inu-Yasha wants nothing more than to be with Kikyo. And Kagome holds Kikyo's soul within her. Inu-Yasha yearned for Kikyo tonight, like every other night. However…" He paused, narrowing his eyes.

__

"Tonight, Kikyo was listening."

"You mean…" said Shippo, shocked. 

"Inu-Yasha and Kagome, or Kikyo, as it were, are beyond us." Continued Sesshomaru, pointedly ignoring Shippo. "Their wills have created a dream world. A world without fear. A world where only the two of them exist. They will not wake up." 

Shippo was angry. "Then I'll WAKE them up!" he announced. 

"Didn't you already try that?" Said Sesshomaru, mocking Shippo. "Their will must be broken, first. In other words, they have to _want_ to leave the dream world. Now Kikyo wasn't the type to change her mind, so…"

Shippo was hanging onto every word.

"It's up to Inu-Yasha to decide weather or not they leave. But since this has been Inu-Yasha's desire all along…" Sesshomaru smirked. "I doubt he'll ever wake up." 

Sesshomaru looked around the campsite. "Well, that's my little speech." He said. "Now, to take the Shikon shards." 

Shippo charged at Sesshomaru. "I won't let you!" He screamed. However, Sesshomaru was more than able to handle his assailant. A green, whip of energy formed from his palm. He whipped the Kitsune with it, and sent him reeling into a tree. "Shut up, you fool!" Seeshomaru turned around and searched Kagome's backpack for the Shikon shards, in a corner of darkness, he found them. 

"Heh heh heh…" he began laughing. "I'll give these to Jaken, for the time being. Jaken!" he called for his servant. He waited. And waited. Andwaitedandwaitedandwaited. "Jaken!" He screamed louder. "JAKEN!" The whole forest practically shook. 

Just then, he heard a rustling in the bushes. Soon, a small green toadlike man emerged. He was leaning on a staff twice his size, and was panting heavily. "S-Sesshomaru-sama." He paused; heaving and panting like a dog. "I…(huff)…FINALLY…(puff)…caught up with you." Sesshomaru was obviously irritated. "Well, its about time!" he said angrily. He tossed the vial containing the shards toward Jaken. When he tried to catch it, it fumbled about in his hands, but finally caught it. "It's…(huff) safe with me…(heave)…Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru gave his subordinate and icy-cold stare. "It had better be, for your sake, Jaken." Jaken gulped.

"Oooohhh…" groaned Shippo from the base of the tree Sesshomaru had knocked him into. "Wha…"

But he was cut off short. Sesshomaru was standing right in front of him, staring down at him. 

"I don't want to kill Inu-Yasha just yet." Sesshomaru said. "First, I want to ruin him. And I will start by destroying you and the girl." He gave an evil laugh. "When he has let down Kikyo again, he will have truly been emotionally obliterated." He relished. "But first…" Said Sesshomaru, extending another green energy whip. He stared angrily at Shippo. "I'm going to kill you, first!"


	5. Chapter 4: Hot and Cold

Chapter 4: Hot and Cold

Chapter 4: Hot and Cold

Sesshomaru extended another green energy whip and drew his arm back. Shippo was ready for the attack, yet he held his ground fast; seemingly waiting for something. The energy whip snapped and crackled. "HA!" Screamed Sesshomaru with an evil grin, and with that, the energy whip was flung at Shippo. It struck the tree Shippo was standing behind hard, causing a small explosion. Shippo had to be dead.

"Now, to kill the girl." Said Sesshomaru with a hint of bloodlust in his voice. He now towered over the sleeping Kagome, ready to thrust his sword into her chest. "Now for the final blow girl." He brought his sword down fast, and…

__

"Shouldn't you finish your first job before moving on to another one?"

Came a voice out of nowhere. Sesshomaru whirled around, angrily. "You BRAT!" he screamed. "Show yourself!" Shippo giggled. It could be heard throughout the forest. 

"But I didn't disappear!" Shippo said. "I'm right here!" Sesshomaru looked around. He saw nothing but trees all around. 

"Where?" demanded Sesshomaru, whirling about. "Where are you?"

"Ha!" replied Shippo. "Like I'm gonna tell YOU. Tell you what. Let's play a little game, shall we? You walk around. If you come near me, I'll say "Hot." If you're far away from me, I'll say cold." 

Sesshomaru was visibly angry. "I have no time for your childish endeavors! If you won't come out, than I'll just go ahead and kill the girl first!" He screamed.

"Might I also add that I have the Shikon shards?" said Shippo cockily. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken.

"Jaken…the shards?" Sesshomaru said with an angry stare.

"He-he must be lying, m'lord." Said Jaken, shivering. "He has to be because I have the shards right h-"

He reached in his robe's pocket for the shards. But they were not there. 

"I-I swear I just had…"

"Jaken." Stated Sesshomaru flatly. "I'll deal with you later." Jaken was silent.

"Very well. I'll play your game, brat." Said Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama. We don't need to waste our time on him." Chirped Jaken. "Let's just…"

"I don't need your suggestions, Jaken. Say another word and I'll kill you." Said Sesshomaru, abruptly cutting off Jaken. Jaken gulped and stepped back.

"Okay, then!" announced Shippo. "Let's start!"

Sesshomaru figured Shippo had used his powers to disguise himself as a tree. It would be an obvious piece of camouflage in a forest. He began looking through a patch of trees for anything out of the ordinary.

"Brr. Is it cold in here, or is it just YOU?" mused Shippo. Sesshomaru shrugged it off and kept looking. He walked over to another patch of trees and started looking. 

"Wow! Did somebody turn up the air conditioning in here? Because it is COLD."

__

Accursed brat… grumbled Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru began tearing through some underbrush in his search. 

"Are you off on an arctic expedition, or something?" 

Sesshomaru grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "You are breaking my concentration!" he screamed. Shippo chuckled.

"Okay, okay! I'm just having a little fun!" he said. "Okay. Start looking again."

Sesshomaru began searching near a tall tree. 

"Hot." Said Shippo. "Hothothot." Sesshomaru looked around.

"You still can't see me?" Shippo said.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Where are you?" he demanded once again.

"I'm right in front of you! Shippo said. 

"I'm a germ! That's right! I used my powers to become a germ! So you can't see me!"

Sesshomaru was furious. "The Shikon!" he demanded. "Where is the Shikon?"

"I hid it while you were looking." Said Shippo. "You'll neeeeeeeeever find it. So, you wanna play again?"

"Hmph." Said Sesshomaru. "I have a better Idea." He walked over to Kagome, and resumed his stance. He pointed his blade downward at her throat. "Now we'll play my game." He said. "Give me the Shikon, or the girl dies."

"Sesshomaru! Don't do it!" Pleaded Shippo. "I'll never give you the Shikon if you lay a finger on her!" said Shippo with courage.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Au contraire." He said. "If _you_ don't give _me_ the Shikon, you will never see her again! I can always kill her first and kill you later." He claimed. "Now, here's how _my_ game works. I'm going to count to three. If you don't give me the Shikon, I'll slit her throat."

"Don't do it, Sesshomaru!" demanded Shippo.

"One." Began Sesshomaru. Shippo did not come out.

"Two." He continued. Still no sign of Shippo. 

"Three!" 


	6. Chapter 5: Awakening

Chapter 5: Awakening

Chapter 5: Awakening

_B-Bump…_

Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes; slowly, like the sun rising over a new morning. 

"Eh?" 

__

B-Bump…B-bump…

As his eyes scanned for the source of the low, primal beats, he looked to his waist and saw that the Tetsusaiga was glowing. 

"The Fang!" Exclaimed Inu-Yasha. "This means…" He jumped to his feet. 

"Inu-Yasha…" Came a soft voice from the base of the lone tree.

Inu-Yasha spun around to meet her gaze. The look of urgency in his eyes told Kikyo what he was going to say. "I have to go Kikyo. She…_they _need me. 

Kikyo began to mourn and cry once more. "But you p-"

"Promised?" Said Inu-Yasha, finishing the sentence for her. "You're right. I did promise." He turned his back, and gazed towards the horizon. "But I also made a promise to someone else. I promised to protect her." Kikyo gasped. "B-" she stammered. "But what about me? Why should I be alone? Why should I have to suffer?"

Inu-Yasha slowly walked towards Kikyo. "You can't leave me!" She howled. "Not after all we've done here! Not after all the things you told me! Not after…"

Inu-Yasha brought his lips to Kikyo's, and kissed her. 

"How about this?" said Inu-Yasha. "I'll come back. Let me do this first, and then, I will return to you." Kikyo was silent. She nodded silently, and watched Inu-Yasha walk back to the tree. He stepped inside the tree. It pulsed, making a soft, airy sound, and he was gone. "I'll be waiting…" said Kikyo.

******

"Three!" exclaimed Sesshomaru, and with that, he brought down his sword upon Kagome. 

__

Shink…!

The sound came from where Inu-Yasha was sleeping. He stood determined; staring at the brother he never wanted with his sword fully transformed and ready to avenge. 

"Ahh…" said Sesshomaru, gazing longingly at the sword. "You've brought me a present, I see. Why don't you just…"

"I've had enough talk!" Inu-Yasha charged at Sesshomaru, sword ablaze.

"I guess trash is just trash, after all." Mused Sesshomaru. "And trash must be disposed of!" Sesshomaru screamed. He drew his own sword, the Tensaiga. "I guess we'll fight for your pathetic love interest!" He guarded Inu-Yasha's blow with his sword. "If you win, she lives! If I win? I get everything. Your sword, the Shikon…and the pleasure of killing the one you love!"

Authors Notes:

I figured I should make some notes on this chapter. I realize this chapter was a bit short, (even by my standards, as I like to keep my chapters relatively brief and to the point) but next chapter will be full of action, followed by the climax! Sorry it took me so long to write this; I've been really busy with work, finals, and pursuing my social life a bit more. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned! Ja ne!

~ Recca


	7. Chapter 6: Finale

Chapter 6: Finale 

Chapter 6: Finale 

[] = Denotes Thoughts

Inu-Yasha charged at Sesshomaru. He swung is mighty blade at an angle toward Sesshomaru; it's aura pulsed in time with the Half-Demons heart. Sesshomaru's Tensaiga met Inu-Yasha's own blade; sparks flew from where metal struck metal, illuminating the dark forest clearing. 

"How dare you!" Screamed Inu-Yasha. "How dare you take advantage of me!" Inu-Yasha flew into a rage; he swung his sword quickly and skillfully. Sesshomaru was clearly having trouble defending himself, as after every blow his sword deflected, he staggered from the sheer force of the attack.

"I only used you because you were in my way." Said Sesshomaru through clenched teeth. "If you just gave me the sword and your shards, I could have just gone on my way." Sesshomaru jumped back a couple of feet, extended a green energy whip from his hand, and hurled it at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha, however, was ready, and blocked it with his blade; the whip disintegrated into energy.

"Liar!" Screamed Inu-Yasha. "You would have killed her anyway!" Inu-Yasha rushed Sesshomaru, slashing wildly. Sesshomaru ducked under the first attack, then did a flip over Inu-Yasha in an attempt to strike him in the back. Inu-Yasha spun around to meet his attacker; he sidestepped the blow and struck with his own blade. 

"Urk…" grunted Sesshomaru. The blade struck him in the side of his torso, blood oozed through his robes, creating a red blotch.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Exclaimed Jaken with a sense of urgency. He gave Inu-Yasha a stone cold stare. "You…" He began, and raised the staff of heads. The mouth of the head shaped like an old man opened, and…"

"Augghh!" Screamed Jaken, as he fell unconscious. Shippo had come back from his hiding as a germ, and bashed Jaken on the head with a rock. He then took the staff of heads, positioned it in front of Jaken's head like a golf club, and took a swing. Jaken went flying into the forest; Shippo chucked the staff after him, and then became Inu-Yasha's temporary cheerleader.

"You can do it, Inu-Yasha!" cheered Shippo. "Clobber that creep!" 

"Feh." Snorted Inu-Yasha. "I'll take care of him. Just leave it to me, kid." He spun around to continue the battle with Sesshomaru. But something was odd. Sesshomaru was heaving and staggering.

"_You…Bastard…_" Heaved Sesshomaru inbetween gasps of air. Sesshomaru's eyes turned bright red. His nose grew outward into a snout, and as his body grew, he became more and more canine in appearance, until he was giant, white dog-beast that seemed to radiate energy.

Inu-Yasha brandished his sword and stood at the ready. "I'll show you…never to use my emotions!" Sesshomaru screamed an unearthly howl, and the whole forest shook. Inu-Yasha leaped into the air towards the great beast, dodging its quick-snapping jaws. Closing on a tree in mid-flight, he outstretched his feet and hit the tree with them, then rebounded off it just before Sesshomaru bit the tree in half.

Sesshomaru, however, recovered from this far quicker than Inu-Yasha had expected. He charged Inu-Yasha and snapped his fangs. Inu-Yasha was in mid-step as he tried to avoid the attack, but Sesshomaru's sharp fangs sunk into his arm.

"Arrrrrgghh!" Howled Inu-Yasha. As the fangs sunk deep into his flesh, blood spurted out of his arm. Thankfully, since as a half-demon he was made of stronger stuff than humans, and the arm was not severed. It would, however, take some time to heal; time that Inu-Yasha did not have. 

"Dammit…" Inu-Yasha cursed. He held his sword in his good hand, and resumed his assault. He had to, if he was to stay alive. Sesshomaru gave another wicked howl, and charged Inu-Yasha once again. This time, however, Inu-Yasha opted for a defense rather than an offense. 

As Sesshomaru's jaws closed in on him, he ran towards them and slid under his head. Now underneath the giant beast's body, he Jumped into the air and slashed Sesshomaru's underbelly. Blood spurt from the wound as Inu-Yasha fell to the ground. As Sesshomaru began to slump to the floor, Inu-Yasha had to scramble to avoid being caught under the beast as it fell. Rolling out from under his belly seconds before Sesshomaru hit the ground, Inu-Yasha was safe for the time being.

Sesshomaru regressed to his human-like form. On his knees, he spat up blood, and staggered out of the forest. "I'll…get…you…" He vowed. And with that, he disappeared into the shadows of the forest. 

"Sesshomaru-sama!" screamed Jaken, who emerged from the forest with a bump on his head. "Wait for me!" And with that, Jaken chased into the forest after his master. 

Inu-Yasha seathed his sword, and fell to his knees, exhausted. He staggered over to Kagome with Shippo. "She should wake up soon, right Inu-Yasha?" said Shippo.

"I think so…" said Inu-Yasha. They waited for minutes. Soon, almost an hour. But Kagome did not awaken.

"Inu-Yasha, what's wrong?" Asked Shippo. "She's not waking up…" 

"I know, damnit!" Exclaimed Inu-Yasha. "Just let me think for awhile." He sat in thought. The crisis was over. The battle won. What loose ends were there that would cause Kagome to still sleep?

Suddenly, it dawned on him.

[How about this? I'll come back. Let me do this first, and then, I will return to you.]

That was why. She was still waiting for him. He had to go back. 

"She's waiting…" said Inu-Yasha. "Shippo, I have to go back."

"But you can't!" pleaded Shippo. "You might never wake up!"

"I have no intention of staying." Remarked Inu-Yasha. "I'll be back. Don't worry about me."

Inu-Yasha slumped to the floor and fell back into the darkness of sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: Sorrowful Parting

Chapter 7: Sorrowful Parting 

Chapter 7: Sorrowful Parting 

Inu-Yasha found himself in the same tree he was in when he had first entered the façade that was Kikyo's ideal world. He casually leaped from the tree, eager to meet the woman he had once known as his lover, yet at the same time, apprehensive, for he knew it would come to an end. This would overall be a good thing, of course; however, Inu-Yasha undoubtedly had mixed feelings about it.

As his feet touched the soft, wet grass, Kikyo stirred at the base of the tree. Seeing that her love had return, she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck; Inu-Yasha half-heartedly returned her love.

"Inu-Yasha…" began Kikyo. "I knew you'd come back to me. I just knew it…." She looked up at Inu-Yasha's face; Kikyo's smile was that of uncontained joy. 

"Now we can stay together! We can live here forever, just you and me! We won't ever have to worry about anything! All we need is…"

"Kikyo, stop…"

Said Inu-Yasha, in a kind yet firm voice. "I can't stay here. Not anymore." He finished. It was clear that he was apprehensive as to what Kikyo would do or say next. 

For what wasn't the first time it had happened, Kikyo's eyes began to well up with tears. Inu-Yasha could tell she was going to be tough to convince. 

"But…"

"Kikyo…" Interrupted Inu-Yasha. "Listen to me. If Kagome is your reincarnation, then I have never left you from the start. I will always be with you, in a sense. And I KNOW I will never forget you."  


"Just because someone is my reincarnation doesn't mean they're the same as me!" Screamed Kikyo. "It's not the same!"

"You're right, Kikyo. It isn't the same." Inu-Yasha then looked around at the world they were in, only now was it apparent that she had constructed it to look exactly like the fields they would sit in together after the day was done. 

"But you know what else isn't the same Kikyo? This!" he said, gesturing to the surrounding land after the dream world. "Things will never be the same, no matter how much you want them to be. And constructing this charade isn't going to change anything."

Kikyo was trying to think of something to say to convince both Inu-Yasha and herself that this world was a good thing, but she choked on them, because she knew they were all lies.

"I don't want to let go…" whispered Kikyo through tears. "But it seems I have no choice." She broke into sobs again. "I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha! I'm so sorry!" She hugged him yet again. Inu-Yasha put his arms around her. "I'm sorry, too. For letting you go…" said Inu-Yasha. 

The dream world began to disappear.


	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

"…asha! Inu-Yasha!" Kagome was hovering over Inu-Yasha. "Well, it's about time! You've been asleep way too long, and we've got a LOT of ground to cover if we're gonna get back to the village & the well. I have a Chemistry test in a few days, you know!" Inu-Yasha was staring blankly. 

"Hey! Are you listening to me? Get up, already!" Kagome gave Inu-Yasha a weak kick in the ribs.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Inu-Yasha. "I'm up, I'm up!" He scowled slightly. "You didn't have to kick me, you know!" 

Kagome sighed. "Well, never mind that. Let's get going…" she said. And they were on their way, Shippo in tow.

"By the way…" Said Kagome. "I had the strangest dream last night…"

"Oh?" mused Inu-Yasha. "Wait…" he thought to himself. "Let's see what she thinks of me…" He grinned at Kagome. "So, was it a good dream?" he asked. Kagome seemed to be pondering the question.

"I don't know if I would have liked it forever…" she said. "…but for just one night, yeah. I guess it was pretty good!" She said. Inu-Yasha smiled.

Authors Notes: ^_^ Well, it's finally done. In case you were wondering what those "green energy" whips that Sesshomaru had were, they are in the anime only, not the manga. I was hoping to break new ground with this by putting a darker side to it. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll be cooking up some new stuff for you for years to come. Thanks!


End file.
